A Title Is Needed
by Hullop
Summary: YAOI! UCHIHACEST! OOCNES! AUNESS
1. Chapter 1

A Title Is Needed

Chapter one

Hullop: I do not own Naruto!

WARNING! YAOI! UCHIHACEST! OOCNESS! AUNESS!

Hullop: Thank you to my wonderful beta Happyfish ;]

Sasuke was forced to transfer to Otokagure in order to cement a treaty between Leaf and Sound, at first he had been adverse to it, but he had gone along with it willingly when his jounin sensei told him a couple things.

Sasuke's new team consisted of three people, a red head named Karin, an orange haired giant named Juugo and a water like ninja named Suigetsu.

Karin seemed to have the hots for him, which irritated Sasuke quite a bit.

Sakura, while she was huggy, she had hugged every member of their team, Sasuke had agreed to leave because then that would mean that his very scary older brother would not know where he was, at least for maybe a year or so.

Also, he had just gone under the name of Sasuke, so as to not be known for his infamous clan of very powerful ninja.

Sasuke slowly relaxed around his new team mates over the next several months, but he still went on high alert when they were on missions and often times he did not sleep the entire time that they were on missions.

They told this to Orochimaru, who was their Kage and he agreed that was strange behavior for one as young as Sasuke, also while he did keep his stuff in the apartment provided for him, he did not often sleep there.

"Sasuke-san," said Juugo in his normal calm voice, he had noticed that Sasuke seemed most at ease around him than any of the other oto ninja, "you are really jumpy on missions."

"I am not jumpy, I am watchful and on guard, who knows when there is going to be an attack," said Sasuke.

The way he stated it seemed, just a little paranoid, but not too much to be worried about, little did any of them know who he was, or more specifically who he was related to.

"I should think that coming to a new village must be hard," said Juugo kindly.

"It is a blessing for people do not know who you are or what your family has done," said Sasuke, Juugo knew that Sasuke was just about to open up to him when Karin and Suigetsu came to where they were arguing loudly and viciously about something.

Sasuke's face closed and his emetions seemed to go down to zero as they watched them approach, Juugo was inwardly fuming.

Those bumbling pair of clowns ruined Juugo's chance to see that was wrong with Sasuke, or at least hear a tidbit of his past.

Juugo had sent a clone to his kage to tell him what he had learned and about how Sasuke had almost opened up and who were the responsible ones to make the healing not start to happen.

Juugo and Sasuke were sent on a three month long mission to watch and do recon on another ninja village.

It was Sasuke's turn to sleep, it was a couple hours into Juugo's watch when he heard whimpers, not pained whimpers, but scared ones, not just scared, but utterly terrified whimpers of distress.

As if the person was about to be killed or something even worse happen to them he located the source of the noise and found out that it was coming from Sasuke.

He was having a nightmare, and a really bad one at that, so Juugo quickly woke up Sasuke.

Sasuke reacted by reaching for a weapon and his eyes blazed red and black, he was still half way asleep.

"SASUKE," shouted Juugo, "it's just me you are safe and fine."

Sasuke blinked and his eyes were back to the normal pearl black eyes that he had normal and he was shaking.

"What is wrong," asked Juugo gently, "you seemed to be having a very bad nightmare."

"That was not one of my worst nightmares," rasped Sasuke.

"Why do you get those nightmares," asked Juugo, "it is alright you can tell me."

"When I was seven years old my older brother murdered my entire clan except for me in front of my eyes and tortured me for seventy-two hours straight. Whenever he '"checks up" on me he tortures not only me but the people that I am around as well," explained Sasuke, "also, he is a missing ninja… have you heard of the Akatsuki?"

"Yes, I have," answered Juugo, wondering what this had to do with his team mates' older brother.

"My older brother is in the akatsuki, and some people say we look a lot alike," said Sasuke looking sorrowful his voice grew quieter with every word and the pauses between each word grew longer, "his... name… is… is… Itachi."

Juugo blinked, there was only one Akatsuki by the name of Itachi and that was Uchiha Itachi, the terrifying and extremely powerful, the genius among genii, Juugo could go on, but the one fact, the one new fact that startled and held his attention was the fact that he was an older brother.

"Oh…" said Juugo, which was why Sasuke seemed so paranoid and why he seemed so nervous, "poor you."

"H-he was a wonderful older brother when we were little," said Sasuke and he explained what his older brother had been like before he turned the age of thirteen, "sometimes I wonder if all he did was an act and I wonder if he ever did care for any one."

Juugo waited until Sasuke's sobs had quieted down and Juugo had gathered his thoughts and reviewed what Sasuke had said.

"I think that when he was little he truly did care about you," said Juugo gently as he tried to word what he wanted to say very carefully, "and although it is horrible, it does seem to make you stronger."

"The most horrible thing is that… that I still love my older brother and when I see him I feel happy that he, at least seems healthy and whole, even though I get hurt," said Sasuke miserably as he whipped away all of his tears.

"If, you still care about your older brother no matter what he has done and what he will inevitably do then, that is all that matters with your relationship with him," said Juugo, "although you may face him in battle again all you can do is to try and fight him as best you can."

"Thanks Juugo," said Sasuke giving him a soft smile.

What they had not known was that a certain raven haired akatsuki member had heard their entire conversation and he smirked.

"That orange haired one, Juugo says that my foolish otouto will never hate me no matter what I do," said Itachi.

Itachi always had an unnatural interest in his little brother, and it still was there, he had dreams of having his little brother writhe underneath him begging to be taken.

Itachi blinked and felt a raging hard on, his hormones were demanding that he have his little brother now.

He put Juugo under a genjutsu and whispered a hello to Sasuke, Sasuke froze as he felt his older brother whisper in his ear.

Hullop: I do hope you guys will not harm me in any way for this chapter or the cliffy….


	2. Chapter 2

A Title Is Needed

Chapter two

Hullop: I do not own Naruto and I would like to thank my beta Happyfish for her help.

Sasuke's heart pounded hard and fast, terror seizing him, he should have known that his older brother was near him.

"Heh," said Itachi with a smirk, "your fear I can feel it coming off of you, after all I know everything about you."

Sasuke's mouth was dry he spotted Juugo collapsed where he had been before talking to him.

'Why does he always make my life miserable,' thought Sasuke, 'he is here which means I am going to be tortured and well…. What else could go wrong?'

"Sasuke," said Itachi, "it is rude to have your back to someone who is talking to you."

Sasuke stiffened slightly and remained where he was, he was not going to make it easier for his older brother to use his sharingan on him.

"Otouto," said Itachi in the voice that Sasuke knew meant that he was in loads of trouble and no matter what he did he would be punished even if he did not know what he did wrong.

"Yes," said Sasuke, "that is my blood relationship to you."

Itachi impatient and wanting to be in his little brother frowned and growled slightly and with speed and grace Sasuke would only ever dream of attaining turned his little brother over and take off his little brother's clothing.

It was quite easy since all that he the clothing together was a single purple sash, he had to thank Orochimaru for the ridiculous uniforms that the oto ninja were forced to where.

Quickly he tied his little brother's hands together with his own sash and planted a kunai in it on to the ground. Sasuke looked up at him with wide large terrified eyes.

It made Itachi shiver with pleasure to see Sasuke look up at him like that, Sasuke blinked once and his older brother was unclothed and hovering over him with a truly terrifying look on his face.

"Mine," said Itachi possessively, "you are mine in every way."

And with that last statement he thrust inside his unprepared little brother who would have screamed very loudly except that itachi covered his little brother's mouth with his own and distracted him from the pain.

Sasuke had tears in his eyes, which he refused to have fall, Itachi thrust in and out of Sasuke enjoying the feeling of having Sasuke's tight muscles clench onto his hot manhood.

Itachi took his little brother for several hours after until both he and his otouto climaxed together.

Itachi's hot breath blew on Sasuke's left ear and he whispered softly, "I love you otouto."

Sasuke stared up at him in disbelief, Itachi frowned and thrust into him making Sasuke cry and he restated, "I love you Sasuke."

"I… do not know what you want me to say," said Sasuke.

"Say that you love me and mean it," replied Itachi.

"I…" croaked Sasuke, "I love you Itachi."

And to make sure Itachi believed this lie he kissed him on the cheek.

"Otouto, that is not a proper kiss," admonished Itachi.

Itachi pressed his lips against Sasuke's and grabbing his clothes he left.

Sasuke trembled slightly and put on his clothes and stared at the dying campfire for hours, feeling as hollow and dead as the dying embers of the fire.

Hullop: And that is the end of this story.


End file.
